jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Eddie Carr
|portrayed = Richard Schiff |role = Tech Expert |died = May 23, 1997 (Film canon) 1995 (Novel canon) 1997 (Trespasser canon) }} 'Edward "Eddie" Carr '''was a field equipment expert sent to Isla Sorna by Hammond. Novels Eddie Carr appears in . Eddie was the assistant of Jack Thorne at Mobile Field Systems. According to Thorne, Carr was brilliant with mechanics; he could fix anything and understand how it worked by just looking at it. He helped assemble most of the equipment used on the Sorna expedition and was nervous of their operation in the field. Eddie accompanied Ian Malcolm and Thorne to Sorna, and provided mechanical expertise where needed. He also went with the two other men and Sarah Harding to the ''T .rex nest, and had his boot attacked by one of the infant Tyrannosaurs. Though told to shoot it, Eddie brought the baby back to the trailers to see if its leg was broken. Knowing nothing about surgery or animals, and at Levine’s suggestion, Eddie went to the high hide for safety. When a pack of Velociraptors attacked the high hide, he attempted to beat them back with a metal pole. However, it was wrenched from his grasp by a raptor, and Eddie fell to the ground where the pack killed him. Film canon In Eddie Carr designed and provided most of the equipment and vehicles used by the InGen Hunters. Eddie only felt contempt for Dr. Ian Malcolm's attitude toward technology, disliking his rough treatment of their equipment. Despite his meek, slow appearance, Eddie was quite intelligent and knew a little about weaponry as well. He brought along a Lindstradt air rifle, loaded with a fast-acting, deadly neurotoxin, to use if necessary. He also brought along a treehouse like structure called a "high hide," which was designed to act as a lookout for the researchers. When Ian Malcolm, Sarah Harding, and Nick Van Owen were attacked by 2 Tyrannosaurus rex in the Fleetwood RV Mobile Lab, Eddie leaped heroically into action. He attached the cable winch of his Mercedes M-Class to the bumper of the trailer, trying to keep it held steady and from going over the cliff long enough for them to climb out. This action meant he went into reverse and floored the pedal. Unfortunately, this activity caught the interest of the two tyrannosaurs. The male rips open the top of the car, and destroys the left front door. The male snatches Eddie's foot, swings him about, tosses him in the air, and bites his head; while the female bites his legs. The two Tyrannosaurs have a tug-of-war with Eddie's corpse, before he is torn in half. The male devours his piece first, while the female saves his legs for later. Shortly after rescuing Dr. Malcolm and crew, Roland made a disparaging comment regarding Eddie's fate with the T. rex family, but is chastised by a defensive Ian for showing a complete lack of respect even when Eddie had selflessly given his life for theirs. Toy lines Eddie Carr appears in The Lost World Series 1. His toy comes with a baby Triceratops and a capture claw which can be used to capture it. Carr, Eddie Carr, Eddie Category:Hunters Category:Deceased characters Category:Protagonists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Killed by Dinosaurs